


Among Friends

by slightlytookish



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wonders why Gwaine doesn't settle down, but perhaps Gwaine already has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Spoilers for episode 3x08.

It was a cold night even with the fire. Merlin leaned closer to it, feeling the warmth of the flames on his face even as his back and legs felt stiff from the cold. A chilly breeze swept through the camp and he shivered, curling into himself.

Beside him Gwaine rubbed his hands together briskly, looking just as cold and miserable as Merlin felt. "You should get some rest," he said. He reached for a twig and tossed it onto the fire, which crackled in response. "We have another long day tomorrow."

Merlin tugged his sleeves down over his fingers and tried to ignore the chill. He wished he had planned this better, had remembered to pack blankets and warmer clothes, but he'd been so concerned with finding Gwaine and rescuing Arthur that he'd left Camelot embarrassingly ill-equipped for a journey through the Perilous Lands. "What about you?" he said. "Aren't you tired?"

"Most nights I'm still in the tavern at this time," Gwaine said, grinning. "Go on, I'll keep watch. Make sure you aren't eaten by pheasants."

Merlin laughed, though he looked around uneasily. They hadn't heard those horrible noises for some time now, and he couldn't decide if that was a good or a bad thing.

He shivered again and Gwaine nudged him, waiting expectantly until Merlin finally went and stretched out on the cold ground. He wriggled around, trying to get comfortable and trying to keep warm, before he gave up and settled on his side. For several long moments he watched Gwaine as he sat before the fire spinning his sword idly with one hand and staring out into the night. "Why do you do it?" he asked at last.

"Do what?"

"The taverns, the drinking." Merlin shrugged one shoulder. "Why don't you just, I don't know, pick a village and settle down?"

"Settle down?" Gwaine seemed amused at the thought. "I don't think I'll ever do that."

"It's not such a bad thing."

"Where would you have me live?" he asked, turning to him. "Someplace like the village where you grew up?"

"Ealdor? Oh, no. I don't think you'd like it there."

"I like most places."

"But Ealdor's really small." Merlin grinned up at him. "There isn't a tavern for miles."

Gwaine laughed. "You're right," he said. "It doesn't sound like my kind of place."

"What is your kind of place, then?"

It took Gwaine a moment to answer, and when he did he looked oddly vulnerable. "With a friend," he said quietly. "I'd never expected to find such a place but I think I have, now." He watched Merlin uncertainly, as if he was waiting for him to disagree

"You have," he said. "Gwaine, _you have_."

Gwaine gave a little nod, seemingly as unconcerned as ever, but Merlin could see the relief in his eyes. "Come on," he said, keeping his voice light and patting the place beside him. "I think the pheasants have all gone to sleep, and so should we."

For a moment it looked like Gwaine would argue that he had to keep watch but when Merlin nodded encouragingly he set his sword aside and clambered down to lie beside him. He shifted a bit, obviously trying to find a warm and comfortable spot on the ground, before he flopped onto his back and glared up at the stars.

"Lucky pheasants," he muttered, tugging his jacket more tightly around him. When Merlin gave him a curious look Gwaine smiled. "They have feathers."

Merlin grinned. "I can't help you with that, but..." He threw an arm around Gwaine's waist and burrowed close to his side.

Gwaine was warmer than the fire could ever hope to be, and so much more comfortable than the ground. Merlin hadn't felt this cosy since he'd left Camelot and when Gwaine's arm curled around his back and dragged him even closer he gave into temptation and rested his head on Gwaine's shoulder.

"You know," Gwaine said, his voice a deep rumble under Merlin's ear. "This is better than feathers."

Merlin laughed at that, and he was still smiling when the steady rhythm of Gwaine's heart finally lulled him to sleep.


End file.
